continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kiera Cameron/@comment-13187707-20140324071834
Spoiler Alert S3E2- It is not clear who shot the Kiera of this timeline. As Emily was the shooter for Escher in the first episode of season 3, it seems likely that she also killed Kiera, but it is not certain from this episode. From a flash forward we get a glimpse of the future in 2067, ten years before Kiera transports back in time. Her grandparents are dead and we see Kiera, her sister, and mother dealing with the tax assessor. We do not see her father. Kiera has not yet joined the military or CPS, has not married or had a son. We see the toll the death tax has on Kiera's mother. Debt is recorded in an implant in the forearm and counts against citizenship. This helps to bring to light the corporate monetary system in 2077 concerning "life debt" that is mentioned by her husband's friend in S1E7 "Politics of time" when he jokingly refers to him being the genius behind the new "Cascadia project" and having access to billions of credits. It appears that "life credits" are given and taken similar to the movie "In Time" from 2011. We don't see anyone die when they run out of time, however from S2E9 "Seconds" we do see that when a person becomes indebted for a third time, their citizenship is stripped and they were implanted with a control chip for life and became robots making more chips. This is the genocide that Julian was convicted of when he turned off the chips and killed the factory workers in many cities in 2035. Several books are found in the back of a closet by Kiera's sister that are considered contraband. Kiera objects to the books being in the apartment and they fall to the ground leading to the discovery by the tax assessor. The assessor announces that he will have to contact CPS to sweep the apartment which would result in the incident being on her record and the cost of the sweep charged to her mother. Kiera quotes the law to the assessor that "unregistered media, analogue or printed materials, physical video and audio media" are considered contraband under the Domestic Intelligence Surveillance Act. It appears that all media must be registered and in digital format so it can be monitored. Two titles stand out " Conspiracy theories of 2044" and "The decline of the CPS Civilization." These books apparently belonged to Kiera's grandmother and it seemed that her mother also valued these. Kiera bargains with the assessor with the promise to join the military using his "Public Service Recruitment Pass" which will give him 1000 life credits for the referral to cancel a CPS search which would put this incident into her record, cancel 10,000 life credits for her mom owed due to the "death tax.". Her mother asks if Kiera agreed to this to save her, but Kiera said no, she wants to fight subversives. Kiera's sister is upset with her. Kiera appears so caught up in "doing the right thing" that she seems brainwashed like the Nazi youth in WWII. It appears that her father promoted this because in S2E3 "Second Thoughts" when Kiera's sister commits suicide after trying to score the memory enhancing drug "flash", she states "dad always wanted me to be special...perfect, but he still has you." It would appear that Kiera's mother and sister were more like her grandmother who embraced butterfly art and yearned for freedom from the corporate government.